<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flip the Board by MadamMagdalena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656348">Flip the Board</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMagdalena/pseuds/MadamMagdalena'>MadamMagdalena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monopoly (Board Game) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMagdalena/pseuds/MadamMagdalena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich Uncle Pennybags has done it. He owns the bank. He owns the corporations. The Community Chest, the Water Works. He owns the streets, the Telephone Company, the government, and the Reading Railroad.  Pennybags' cronies get Get Out of Jail Free, but for everyone else - Do Not Pass Go. Do Not Collect $200. The players can't win.</p><p>The only solution is to Flip the Board.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flip the Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>That's it. </em>They got him. Pennybags. The God Emperor, done. His Tower, seized. His Organization, seized, his hotels, seized. His children fled, silent and and seething.</p><p>"We'll flip it," they said. "We will." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>